The Eternal Desire
by Enzo-Ryu
Summary: Being a part of The Three Storms, Thunder, sets his sights on Jack in an unusual desire for the mortal. Takes place throughout and after the movie. Jack X Thunder Slash. NC-17 Adults Only. Disclaimer: The character belong to 20th Century Fox.


Eons ago, I had always kept myself in a fight along with my brothers, Rain & Lighting, through many battles over many centuries... We were always placed into each mortal leader's hand for such evil purposes; for their intentions to put the world, let alone the universe, in eternal darkness. Mortals are just only but weak creatures that would strive to kill each other for such greed, take power, and abuse it. A few centuries back then, we were given orders from some wretched fool, Lo Pan, an ancient sorcerer directing us to require a woman with green eyes to marry him in order to release him from a centuries-old curse that was placed upon him.

Throughout millennia, we carried out every part in ours as demi-gods that are also called "The Three Storms"... Supernatural beings that all mortals fear and despise. Wars throughout centuries have weakened them against each other, and, thus, plunged themselves into oblivion... Or so we thought.

Until that one day have changed my feelings, forever... When that one mortal named Jack, made me fall in love with him... eternally.

It began with a funeral procession that was meant to be peaceful, that suddenly, quickly erupts into a battle between the two ancient Chinese societies, Chang Sing and Wing Kong. They hold great hatred towards each other for each of their wrongdoings; let alone their betrayal towards their adversaries. I, Rain, & Lighting looked down on the battle ground as we were ready to descend.

"These mortals are making themselves look like fools... killing themselves for their actions..." Rain said.

I replied: "Then let us go down, and teach them a lesson for their interference on our goal!"

"Correct, Thunder. We will show them who's powerful!" Lighting gloated in an evil grin.

As The Three Storms, Myself, and my brothers, Rain, and Lightning, -being mighty immortal warriors with weather-themed powers, ourselves - had finally appeared for combat against the ancient societies. They pulled their guns and shot at us, but it was futile. I gave out the command, pulled out our sacred weapons and knives. We prepared ourselves for the battle and began our slaughtering of the Chang Sing. A vehicle stood in the middle of the road and began to drive.

I was the first to walk towards the truck, with all of us walking in the same line. I moved away to the left side of the alley. Then, lighting moved to the right side, and Rain flipped over the truck with ease. We continued to slaughter the scoundrels as Lo Pan appears to make the mortal Jack, run over him. Horrified of what had happened, the mortal, Jack exits his truck, but finds Lo Pan unfazed and not injured; glowing with powerful magic. Another mortal, Wang hurriedly guides Jack through the damp alleys; as the two escape their way through the carnage and mayhem, but Jack's truck had vanished and was nowhere to be found.

I looked at the mortal named Jack Burton, and notice a beauty inside of him that I've never had desired before in ages... His mullet-styled hair breezing in the wind as his glistening ocean-blue eyes reflect in the light. Chiseled muscles stick out from his bare arms and neck as his chest are shown through his sleeveless shirt. Burton's backside tighten from the pants that mortals these days wear. Glistened sweat pour down from head to feet. I craved to have his warm body on mine... to feel the warmth of a mortal inside of me... and to never letting go of him. He was very attractive, for a mortal. But, it was a risk that for a demi-god, like myself, to be careful.

Jack and his friend break in with some difficulty, but their plans were interrupted by the three of us; as we began tearing off the ceiling and making off with Miao Yin, taking her to our "master", Lo Pan. Jack and Wang track down the front business used by that fool, Lo Pan and impersonated electricians to gain access, but are quickly subdued by Rain. I caught them by surprised and after being tied up and beaten down by me, the two finally meet Lo Pan – however, he is now in disguise as a crippled old man.

Ching Dai, the God of the East, is such an arrogant jerk when it comes making deals. While Jack and Wang's friends attempt to save them, they are also captured by Rain, I, and Lighting. Soon after getting the drop by me, Jack, Wang and Eddie managed to escape and free many women that were being kept in holding cells in the process. During the escape a Yaoguai recaptures Gracie before she escapes. Lo Pan notes that Gracie has green eyes, too. Lo Pan decides to sacrifice Gracie, while making the innocent Miao Yin his unwilling wife.

Of course, I was determined to somehow break away from Lo Pan, secretly with Rain and Lighting. As long as the mortals can defeat him.

"Thunder, do you think that it would be better for the three of us to becoming independent from both Ching Dai and Lo Pan? For eons, we were just nothing but puppets to those wretched fiends!" Lightning spoke angrily as he about to destroy himself with his powers.

"Lightning! Do not destroy yourself for such arrogance! It is now up to those mortals to put an end to the ceremony, once and for all!" Rain calmed Lightning down, peacefully. Their eyes then turned to me. "Do you think that we could have ourselves killed by them, Thunder?"

I hesitated at first, but then I finally spoke: "Yes... We must let the mortals defeat us, Rain. I know it sounds foolish... But it is the only way for us to free ourselves from their mighty grip. Let us go to the ceremony and end this."

"Agreed. Let's go."

As the mortals, Wang and Jack regroup with the Chang Sing and Egg Shen, and as a group they have enter an underground cavern to return to the fiend, Lo Pan's headquarters. The group had infiltrated and successfully interrupt the wedding ceremony, which breaks out into a battle between us and them. "I'll take care of this young mortal. You go on ahead." Rain fought against Wang in a duel as he fought with honor, but Wang kills Rain in a sword duel while both of the mortals, Jack and Gracie, chase the newly-alive Lo Pan while I escorted him to the chamber.

It was finally a battle between me and the very attracted mortal, Jack Burton. He has his lips smeared with lipstick from Gracie; thus wanting me to slap her silly in my mind... My eyes kept on gluing to this sweet, handsome-looking man. I couldn't resist him. Lo Pan, like a coward, stood behind me with Miao Yin, as I was ready to face off the last time.

As Jack continued his speech, he looked at me with the same desire that I had for him. He licked his lips and hearing his thoughts, he spoke tenderly: "What a fine sexy specimen Thunder really is... I would love to have him on my bed and sink myself inside him." I blushed lightly; just to pretend that I was tough.

"You know what ol' Jack Burton always says at a time like this?" He said.

"Who?" I replied.

"Jack Burton. *Me*!" He shouted.

Wang joins them along the fight, and just when all seems lost, Jack finally kills the bastard, Lo Pan with a skillful knife throw. Unfortunately, I was being distracted with Wang, and, being furious at finding jerkface Lo Pan dead, I exploded into bits of pieces. However, Jack, Wang, Gracie, and Miao Yin are cornered by my brother, Lightning inside a corridor, triggering a collapse with his own powers. An elder mortal, Egg comes to rescue them with a rope and kills Lightning by dropping a stone Buddha statue on him when he tries to follow them. After finding the mortal, Jack's truck and dealing with their remaining adversary Wing Kong guards, the group busts out and escapes back to Wang's restaurant; celebrating their victory at last.

Recovering from the battle, I manage to reconstruct myself from my suicidal explosion; while Rain stood up from his injuries from the sword duel he fought against Wang in. A spark of electrical energy broke the stone Buddha into bits of shards and rubble. The Three Storms have been able to recover after dealing with so much hardships that we've gone through since for millenia. Lightning hugged Me and Rain, happily. The battle in the labyrinth had left the entire place in ruins: corpses scattered all around the place, pillars and statues broken into bits of rubble and the throne has fallen into permanent disrepair. I was happy to be freed from Ching Dai, but my desire for Jack Burton made me decided to tell them my secret. Then, Rain and Lightning noticed my silence.

Rain spoke to me in a low-tone voice: "Thunder, you seem to be quiet all of a sudden. It's been ages and you still feel very silent about it... Is there something you wanted... To tell us?"

"If there is something that you can tell us... Please do, Thunder. Just tell what's on you mind." Lightning worriedly spoke.

I took a deep breath and said calmly: "I know I haven't told you two anything about my feelings... But, I have a desire to... Be with... With..."

"A desire?! With who?!" They shouted.

"I... I'm in... Love... With Jack Burton, the mortal."

"WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!" Shocked by my revelation, Rain and Lightning first looked at each other, then they looked at me. "Well, why didn't you say so in the beginning? I knew that you were really admiring Jack, Thunder... Goodness, you even wanted to be with him."

"So, you're not upset about my words?" They replied: "No, Thunder! It's time you go and get him... Now, go out there and kiss that mortal, Jack! We're all rooting for you!"

"OK. Thanks." I set off in search for, now, my eternal love.

I continued my path to look for Jack Burton as I searched throughout the land and, finally I found him inside a beautiful home where he was living, right now. In the night, I took the disguise as a workman and decided to approach to the front door. I rang the doorbell, only once. I waited patiently until a voice was heard.

"Who is it?" The voice was none other that Jack the mortal. He opened the door, slowly, and was shocked to see me. "Thunder... Is... That... You?!"

"Yes, Jack. It is me... Thunder." Speaking in a calm voice, I blushed in front of him. "How on earth did you even survive after we attacked you, guys?! We destroyed Lo Pan's headquarters and saw you exploded into smithereens when you saw him lying dead!"

"Jack.. I'm an eternal being. The Three Storms are eternal beings. Even if our mortal bodies are destroyed, we are always there... Even if times passed by."

"So... Since you're here, why don't we go in the balcony and see the beautiful nightlights, OK?" Jack said. "Yes. That would be nice." I replied.

The both of us went up into the balcony and sat there as the lights from every part of the city glowed like Lightning's power, but it was amazing. "Drinking with an immortal seems to be pretty surprising when you're up here, alone... By yourself." Yourself... Yourself? I thought about it carefully and it came up in my mind: "What about the other mortal, Gracie Law, that you've love? Why isn't she with you?"

Jack sat closer to me and told me: " Thunder, you see here... Even though I was attracted to Gracie, I didn't want to put her in my problematic affairs when it come down to dirty business... I turned her down an offer for me to stay and went back to trucking again, never wanting to be tied down, again. But since you're here... I think I can help you with that situation of yours."

"And what situation is that?" I asked.

Jack slid his left hand from my right leg into my member, as he touched it, softly. He rubbed his hand onto my private area. "It... It feels... Feels good." I let out a soft moan as Jack knelled right in front of me; giving me pleasure as he kissed me. Our tongues danced together in a fierce battle.

I lift myself up, slowly, as our mouths were still locked together and Jack still tugging on my cock. It's strange to have mortal feelings; especially with Mr. Burton. When we released ourselves from our kiss, Jack grabbed me closer with his left arm as we looked at each other. "You ain't seen nothing yet, Thunder... Let's get inside, and I'll show you what we, mortals, can do." I nodded as he pulled his hand with mine in to the bedroom. "Is this how mortals behave?" I thought to myself.

We entered in the bedroom, as there was so much silk and cotton around. Jack undressed himself; thus showing a glowing shine on his skin all in nude. His muscles are drenched with sweat as I called upon, earlier. And his cock rises up so high... And his backside looks wonderful. Stripping the clothes on my skin, Jack looked at my muscular body in a lip-licking look on his face that would drive a mortal crazy for an immortal. He jumps right on me as he rubbed his cock unto mine. I moaned of the pleasures that I couldn't ignore; having him grab my cock and placed it into his mouth; sucking me vigorously while I turned my head, side to side. Jack licked the tip of my cock when I had precum on it. "Oh no, Thunder... You're not ready just yet."

He told me to turn around and for me to sit on top of him. "Please, Mr. Burton... Come inside of me." "Okay then, Thunder." He put his cock inside of me as I moan and groan in sexual pleasure. I rode on Jack. Up and down, I went as I heard Jack groaning by the blissful pleasures that any mortal could had ever felt.  
It felt so good, that I didn't want to let go. Grabbing my cock, he first stroked me slowly, then he pumped me a bit faster as I kept riding him.

"Oh, god, Thunder... You're so damn good at this... Please give me some more!" "Yes, Jack... Yes... YES!" I kept on riding him as, what mortals called, riding on Jack like a fire Horse.

"Yes, that's it, Thunder! Damn... You're VERY good at this!" "Oh... Yes, Mr. Burton!"

He clamped on my chest nipple and sucked on it, so gentle and oh so smooth; dancing around his tongue on my nipple. It felt so sweet. Yet, so satisfying.

As we continued our sexual intimacies, both Jack and I finally released our white liquid seed as we came to climax.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Both of us laid onto the bed after our love-making session was over. "So this was where it came to be, huh Thunder?"

"Of course, Mr. Burton. Of course."

I drifted into my meditation as Jack fell asleep on the bed. Even in the midst of the battle and despite that we fought on opposite sides, Part of me will forever, always be with you.

結束


End file.
